The Aftermath of Love and Loss
by Bella Ballistic
Summary: Picking up right after the Battle at Hogwarts, what will the famous trio have to go through? Will relationships be strained or toughend? How will this new way of life change everyone? Read and review and find out for yourself!


Chapter One- Ghost Hunter

Professor McGonagall swept into her office, swiping her wand at the objects lying on the floor, some sitting in pieces. She shook her head as she lifted her chair from the pile of glass her shattered window left.

"What a disaster this is." McGonagall pulled a broom out from the small corner closet and made it sweep up the glass around her desk, brushing the glass on her chair to the floor for the broom to pick up. "This will never be clean in time for..."

At that moment, the door swung open, revealing a tall dark man, no smile appearing on his face.

"Ah, Kingsley, you're early. I'm afraid today's battle has left me without a chair for you. Maybe we should proceed with our meeting elsewhere?"

Kingsley gave McGonagall a small bow and looked around, "Don't worry Minerva, the Ministries Cleaning Committee will be by Hogwarts shortly after they clean up the mess the Death Eaters left at the Ministry. In the mean time I suggest that before we discuss any further plans that we recruit some students to help get most of the smaller messes out of the way."

"I don't know Kinglsey. All of the students have just fought something they should have never even been exposed to in the first place. I think they need a rest." McGonagall tied up her hair into its normal bun and fixed the small holes in the robes that had been made during the battle.

"Maybe you're right Minerva. But, I do think that our meeting should include Harry Potter and his friends."

McGonagall pursed her lips together and folded her hands around her wand, "Kinglsey I don't think their ready…"

"Minerva, you worry too much. Those three have been ready since day one, they've waited seven years for a clear day, they deserve it now. Not later." Kinglsey pulled his arms behind his back, leaving them there as he turned.

"I shall retrieve them from the Great Hall; maybe it would be best if we met in Dumbledore's office."

As Kingsley Shacklebolt turned out of the room, McGonagall nodded her head, following close behind. It had been a while since she had visited the late Head Masters office.

--

Harry and Ron positioned the body of their beloved Tonks next to Lupin. The Great Hall's celing seemed to change into a dark grey sky with no moon and no stars. A light fog sifted down onto the whole room engulfing everyone in gloom.

The bodies were everywhere, but it seemed fit that they all be gathered in the Great Hall, none to be left behind.

"Fred! Fred no!" Mrs. Weasley clung to her husband, a rather large hanky dangling from her hand. Mr. Weasley wrapped his arm around her, resting his head on hers as she sobbed into his jacket.

"It's okay Molly. Think of what he died for, we should be proud. He wouldn't want us to be upset."

"I don't care what he wanted, what about me? My little Fred!"

Ron kept his head down while his mother wailed and moaned. He sat next to George, who held Fred's wand in his hand.

"So many people." George looked over at Ron, noticing the sound he made when he sat. "So many bloody people."

"Yeah." Ron bit his lip and turned to look at George, "Not gonna be the same."

"No. But, I 'spose that it was this way the last time they battle you…uh. Voldemort. Just never thought I'd live to see it. You know?"

"Oh come on George, you had to know something was going to happen. We got into loads of trouble during school. The stone, the chamber, the goblet. I could go on. The bloody bastard was just itching to do something big."

"Well, he got his wish." George looked around, and then back down at Fred's wand. "Have they brought him in yet?"

"I just carried him in. Well. I was attacked my Mrs. Weasley halfway in so that made things rather hard." Harry sat down next to Ron, noticing George holding Fred's wand.

"We thought a Death Eater took it. We're placing all the wands with the bodies, so we know that a surviving Death Eater didn't take it." Harry removed his glasses from his face and cleaned them on his shirt.

"Sorry. I…I couldn't bear to… just leave it there to be trampled. Cause if I did and it did. Well. It would be like he was completely gone. You know?" George held it in his hand gently as if it was about to break. Ron shook his head.

"This went to bloody far." Harry leaned back onto the table and folded his arms.

"It's not like it's your fault mate. Just bad luck." Ron shrugged his shoulders and managed to find a piece of licorice in his pocket. He took it out, examined it and ate it.

"Really Ronald? Luck? And…oh. Did you just eat a piece of licorice you found in your dirty pocket?" Hermione pranced over, sitting across from the three, shaking her head at Ron. "Really, you're always hungry at the oddest times."

Ron glared at Hermione, chewing slowly, making a face as he tasted a clump of dirt.

"Harry, it's over now. You don't need to worry anymore." Hermione reached over and placed her hand on his knee, "It's over. No more fighting."

"No Hermione, it's not over. There are still Death Eaters out there and what about all the dead bodies?" Harry leaned forward, his tone calm and pale.

"Well, it's in the Ministries hands now, the Death Eaters that is. The dead bodies…" Hermione turned her head away from Harry, biting her lip for once no knowing what to say.

Ron shook his head, "How many funerals will there be?" Ron looked over his shoulder, sheets now covering Tonks and Lupin.

"Most likely over a dozen." Hermione also looked around, Snape's body being carried in now and being set near the entrance.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger, how nice to see you all in one piece." Kinglsey Shacklebolt walked towards the three, ignoring George from his line of sight.

"You are needed in Dumbledore's office, if you will come with me…" Kinglsey held out his hand to help Hermione up. The three followed behind Kingsley, looking at each other puzzled.

"If you haven't already heard, I have been appointed temporary Minister of Magic. This means that I will be responsible for rebuilding the wizarding world after this terrible fight and the miracle that is the death of Voldemort. I would like the three of you to help us in this rebuilding. After all, you were the source of this great defeat."

Ron looked over at Harry and then to Hermione, "But there were other people involved as well."

"True Ronald, but, you three show great promise, and being young wizards, and witch, I want you all to hold special jobs in the rebuilding. I'll get more into it when we reach Dumbledore's office."

Kingsley turned around and quickened his pace, checking every so often to see that the three were still behind him.

A sense of relief flushed over the three to be out of the solemn Great Hall and away from all of the dead bodies. The depression and sadness was lifted with each step. And even though bits of the halls of Hogwarts were destroyed, it felt like they were now home and that everything really, truly was going to be okay.

They reached the spiral stair case that lead to Dumbledore's office, Kingsley stepping aside to let the three climb first. Once they all reached the top they were surprised to see Professor McGonagall waiting for them in Dumbledore's normal seat.

Harry looked around at all of the trinkets and magical items that were in the office, memories flooded his mind of the kind man that he looked up to. Now he was laying stone cold next to the lake.

"Good evening," Professor McGonagall stood from her seat and walked towards the three, her arms outstretched. After hugging each one of them she took a step back, cupping her hands together in front of her. A look of love and worry spreading across her face.

"You three have overcome so much in you're life time. The courage you all have shown is astounding. Although I never would have wished this on any of you." McGonagall shook her head and returned to her seat, showing them theirs.

"But, despite earlier events, there are things that need tending too, and first off, if I'm not mistaken Mr. Potter. You are a Godfather."

Harry looked at both Ron and Hermione; they smiled shyly at him and then returned their gaze to McGonagall. Harry felt a lump rising in his throat, Godfather?

Just like Serious…

Harry looked back up at Professor McGonagall, "Who's going to take care of him?"

"Well sure enough Nymphadora's mother has taken primary custody of the child. But, as his Godfather, you do have responsibilities."

Harry shook his head slowly, here it comes, the speech about children.

"Let me just tell you one thing Mr. Potter. That boy better grow up under you're wing, because we need more Potters in the world. And more Grangers and Weasleys as well. You all look after him."

All three shook heads at once. Looking at each other with a smirk.

"Another matter to cover before we move on to the clean up and the rebuilding. I found this, hovering the halls by the girls bathroom."

"No way."

Hermione gave out a loud scream, Harry's eyes nearly fell out of his head and Ron fainted.

"Really…, he's just a ghost." McGonagall shook her head as she turned around to see the ghost of Fred Weasley laughing at Ron.

**Authors Note: I don't claim anything yadda yadda ya'll know the drill.**

**Okay so I really wanted to set off from where the last chapter ended nothing from the epilogue or anything. Things from that might appear in later chapters. But right now I'm just focusing on deaths, rebuilding, and yeah, the ghost of Fred. Please review!!**


End file.
